bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Storm Guardian Razak
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40987 |no = 1702 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 152 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 5, 8, 11, 28, 33, 41, 46, 54, 59, 83, 88, 93 |normal_distribute = 8, 9, 10, 6, 7, 8, 6, 7, 8, 8, 10, 13 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 5, 8, 11, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 56, 83, 88, 93 |bb_distribute = 7, 8, 10, 4, 5, 4, 6, 4, 5, 4, 6, 4, 5, 7, 9, 12 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 5, 8, 11, 14, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 56, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101 |sbb_distribute = 5, 6, 7, 8, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, 7, 8, 8, 8 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 0 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 5, 8, 11, 14, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 56, 59, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 5, 6, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 4, 8, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Razak and his younger brother were rescued by a masked warrior when they were young. In awe of his fencing skills, they eventually pressed him into taking them on as students. Razak's skills were not flawless, but even his master acknowledged them as both honest and true. Had he never faced the rival sect of fencers that would be his doom, Razak's worship of his master would only have deepened as he continued to train. At the end of his training, Razak would most likely have traveled the world, spreading the name of his revered master with his own fencing. |summon = Oh, no need to thank me. If you must, thank Zelban. He's the true father of the skills that saved you! |fusion = My passions are stronger than anyone's! Even my master acknowledged it: they're my true weapon! |evolution = I can hear them! Voices calling for help. This calls for my master's blade! I'll be right back! |hp_base = 6421 |atk_base = 2944 |def_base = 2243 |rec_base = 2182 |hp_lord = 8334 |atk_lord = 3647 |def_lord = 2804 |rec_lord = 2715 |hp_anima = 9451 |rec_anima = 2417 |atk_breaker = 3945 |def_breaker = 2506 |def_guardian = 3102 |rec_guardian = 2566 |def_oracle = 2655 |rec_oracle = 3162 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Ferocious Commitment |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk, max HP, enormously boosts BB Atk, considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate & enormously boosts Spark damage for 2 turns when damage dealt exceeds certain amount |lsnote = 250% BB Atk, 20% OD gauge fill rate, 100% Spark after dealing 5000 damage |bb = La Veda: Malga |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, slightly boosts OD gauge, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 8% OD fill, 350% BB Atk & 20% OD gauge fill rate |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 29 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 470 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = La Veda: Hiren |sbbdescription = 21 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, additional powerful Thunder attack on single foe, slightly boosts OD gauge, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 8% OD fill, 350% BB Atk, 20% OD gauge fill rate & fills 8 BC |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 850 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 1 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 1 |sbbmultiplier2 = 650 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Personal Style Koryugi |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, enormously boosts OD gauge, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 50% OD fill, 350% Atk, 600% BB Atk, 350% Spark & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Reverent Inheritor |esdescription = Hugely boosts BB Atk & 80% boost to Spark damage |esnote = 150% BB Atk |evofrom = 40986 |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 20 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises Atk, max HP boost from 30% to 50% |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = 120% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Huge BB Atk boost |omniskill3_1_note = 150% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's BB huge Atk boost effect |omniskill4_2_note = +100% boost, 450% BB Atk total |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's OD gauge fill rate effect |omniskill4_3_note = +10% boost, 30% OD gauge fill rate total |omniskill4_4_sp = 40 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds fills own BB gauge to max effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = 40 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds enormous Spark damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 150% Spark |omniskill4_6_sp = 30 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds considerable OD gauge fill rate boost effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 400 OD fill per turn |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Zelban, Hero of La Veda |addcatname = Razak2 }}